A conventional fishing reel includes a housing, a fishing rod fixedly mounted on the housing by a foot, and a spool rotatably mounted on the housing for winding and unwinding a fishing line which has a free end indirectly connected to the fishing rod. By such an arrangement, however, the spool usually has a large diameter of rotation such that the fishing rod easily vibrates when being used, thereby incurring an inconvenience in use and also reducing the efficiency for fishing. In addition, the conventional fishing reel is suitable for either a right-handed user or a left-handed user only, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the fishing reel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional fishing reel.